Bed to Bed Fun
by V.R. Oni
Summary: Harry Potter has had some interesting things happen to him, but he has never had something as horrorfingly terible a mishap like this (Not to forget cute). Could he posible surveve it without being sent to an insain asylem?
1. Bed to bed fun

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 1

            Another lovely year at Hogwarts was starting and everyone was in good spirits. Things were going quite well for Harry. That is, until he realized that he left his potions book in his room and it was nearly time for class. Snape and Malfoy would surely give him trouble for forgetting his book. He rushes to his room as fast as he can to find his book nicely laying on his bed. He goes to snatch it up to be rushing on his way, but the next thing he knows is that he lands on the floor with a big smack. The book just didn't want to move.

            _Is some one trying to stop me from going to class? Is this a practical joke? Or is someone trying to keep me away so I don't get in the way of his or her terrible scheme? _His mind raced with possibilities. It is only his third year and the years before sure had been interesting, so why not this year?

            When he finally looked up to see what was the problem he saw two bright green eyes right in his face. "Are you all right?" they asked is a sweat voice.

            Harry was stunned. One moment he was the only one in the room and now there was this! He had no time for this; he would surely be late now. He got up slowly and the eyes followed him. After fixing his glasses so he can see better, the sight that he saw nearly through him off balance.

It was a good ways into the day. The House Elves had already made the bed and everyone in the school was up and about on the first day of class. That is, at least, they should be up and about. However, this girl, no younger then him, looked as if she just woke up. Her blond short hair is all messed up, half of it sticking straight up into the air. Her green eyes still had a bit of sleep left in them and she was still in her moss green pajamas holding onto a camping bag topped with an emerald green sleeping bag all rolled up. All Harry could do was nod.

"Oh good! I'm really sorry about that. You see I'm somewhat lost right now."

"Well that would explain you being in the boys sleeping quarters, but you don't look like a Gryffindor. How did you get past the…"

 "Oh please could you tell me were I am! My mom will kill me if I don't make it too school today and I'm not even dressed yet!"

"…Well, you're in the Gryffindor Tower. I'm already late for my class, so if you would like I could help you find you way. Which house are you in?"

"I don't mean building. I need to know what country this is."

"Country?"

"Yes."

He can't help but look at her a little suspiciously. It's not very often you find a girl in your bed asking what country your in. Meanwhile, she is looking at him in suspense with the most innocent look he has ever seen. "You are in England, a few hours away from London."

"ENGLAND! That's impossible. If things continue on like this I will never get home. I might as well start an travel service for people who don't know where they want to go." Despair enters her features and she looks around as if she just found out that the world was destroyed and all of this was the figment of someone else's imagination.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad. Where do you live?"

"Poulsbo, Washington the good old U.S. of A."

"U.S.A? That's on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean!"

"I know! That's why I am in so much trouble. I have been traveling for three hours at least. I've been to so many places that I have lost count. First I find myself in what I think was Japan. Then I try to go what I think is East to get back home and end up in Australia. It goes down hill from there. The last place I went, I found my self in bed with two other people who I think were a lil' busy at the time, if you know what I mean. Either way the guy seemed to be speaking French, so I tried to go west and ended up here. You wouldn't have a compass I could borrow would you?"

"No, but I think I could get one for you."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you." She gives him a big glomping hug that nearly knocks him over. "If you don't mind I will wait here for you. I wouldn't want to get lost and not be able to find my way back. And by the way my name is Parin Jones. Everyone calls my PJ."

"I'm Harry Potter. Everyone pretty much just calls me Harry. How did you get in here anyways?"

"Bed to Bed Teleportation! It's the only way to travel!"

"Bed to Bed Teleportation? I've never heard of it."

"Not many people have and the people that do know of it heard it from me or someone I told, at least to my knowledge. Tee hee. Oh, was this what you wanted? I keep on forgetting to look before I leap." With a sweet little smile she hands him the book. "Well best be off. You looked to be in a hurry before you fell down. Hehe. Hurrying Harry."

"Oh no! I nearly forgot Potions class. I'll be back with the compass. Just stay right here and I will give it to you after class." Harry rushes out the door with his book and hopes that he isn't too late.

~*~

Today is just not his lucky day. Not only was he late, but Malfoy tripped him on his way in, so he got laughed at and five points taken from Gryffindor. Finally, when things calmed down, he was able to talk about what had happened.

"That's imposible!" Ron burst out.

"Shh. Keep it down" Harry scorned. "We don't want more points taken away."

Hermione turns around. "He's right, Harry. People just can't teleport into Hogwarts randomly. Hogwarts is protected from that kind of magic along with any other magic that can be harmful to the students and staff."

"But I saw her. She is in my room right now waiting for a compass so she can get back to America. Maybe her type of teleportation is a loop hole."

"Teleportation is teleportation. If she in no older then us, then how would she know such a spell anyways?"

"Maybe she invented it. That would explain why no one has ever heard of it."

"Then what about the Ministry of Magic? Don't you think they would have noticed an underage witch teleporting about for the last three hours?"

"You have a point, but that doesn't change the fact that she is there."

"Well then I guess you will just have to show us."

"As soon as class is over I will. In the meantime, where can I find a compass?"

"I know a transfiguration spell that should work. Once we have seen this girl, I can make you one."

"Now that you two are done arguing." Ron pipes up. "What does this girl look like? Is she pretty? And it is your bed that she first appeared in, right?"

"Well, yes it was my bed. She has short blond hair and green eyes. I guess she was pretty, but I don't see what this has to do with anything?"

"Oh, wait until Fred and George here this. They will flip."

~*~

When class ended, Hermione made the compass and gave it to Harry, while Ron snagged Fred and George to tag along.

Fred and George simultaneously and interchangeably, "YOU HAVE A GIRL IN YOU BED!" 

"Is she pretty?" 

"How did she get in? 

"Is she cute?" 

"In your bed?"

"And she is not a Gryffindor?" 

"Hmmm…what kind of pajamas?" 

"Does anyone else know?" 

"In your bed?" 

"Is she pretty?"

"Why not my bed?"

"And you don't know were she came from" 

"Why does she need a compass?" 

"Is she cute?" 

"So, you say you have a girl in your bed."

"In your bed?"

"Do you think she would mind visiting my bed?" 

"How do we know who the compass is for?"

"In your bed?"  

"Why else do you have it?"

"Is she cute?"  

"Will she be coming back?" 

"I'm Jealous." 

 "So, you say you have a girl in your bed." 

"Wait'a go man…" 

This went on for some time as they walked up to Harry's room.

Finally they got to the door. Harry turns to face them. "Now I don't want you guys to scare her away. She's been through a lot and just wants to get home. So, when we go in don't ask her a bunch of questions and don't stare at her. She is just like any other girl…who can teleport via beds." He opens the door. "PJ I hope you don't mind me brining some friends along, but I got the compass. PJ?"

Harry peers into the empty room along with everybody else. The only proof of her ever existing is the body print and a little bit of drool. Fred walks up to the bed. "Well, well. It's nice to finally meet you PJ. I am Fred Weasley, that is George Weasley, our little brother Ron and his friend Hermione. It is a pleasure to meet you." He commences to shake hands with the air.

Hermione looks at Harry funny. "You know you could have just asked for the compass instead of making up that silly story. With any luck we might just be able to go a whole year without any strange things happening."

"But I didn't make it up! She was here, in my bed, on my book. I wasn't making it up. Maybe If I make my bed and put the book back on it and try to pick it up again… well, that's how it happened the first time."

George takes Harry by the shoulder. "Well, it does sound a little on the unbelievable side. Bed to Bed teleportation, America, a girl named PJ, it doesn't make for a good prank. Not to mention the showing how she is no longer were you said she was; it's way too convenient and has been done too much. Now what you should have done was say you were sneaking out to meeting a Ravenclaw or something during the night."

"If you guys don't believe me then get out. I will just wait here for her alone." He begins to shove them out until the only one left is Ron.

"They are right. It is a little unbelievable, but a lot of things we have done are. Who would believe all of those things if we didn't have the school backing us up."

"So you believe me?"

"I believe you believe you saw a girl in your bed, but I think I need a little more proof before I can believe there was actually a girl in your bed." He slowly walks out of the room and closes the door. Leaving Harry all alone…

Well, mostly alone, maybe all alone for a millisecond or not at all alone if you consider all of the microscopic organisms and a spider on the wall. For just at that moment PJ returns with a plate full of chicken legs and a slice of cake.

"Did you know someone sleeps in the sink down there? That's so cool! I wish someone slept in our sink at home, and then I wouldn't have to walk down stairs to get a snack. I know my mom always put the fish asleep in there, but for some reason I could never teleport down there."

~*~

U


	2. Socks!

Bed to Bed Fun

Ch. 2

Socks!

            "Where were you and where did you get that food?"

            PJ gave Harry another one of her innocent looks. "Well, the Kitchen of course…and some other places, but does it really matter where I got the food? It's food!"

            "Because of you my friends think I'm crazy now."

            "Why? Did you stand up on the top of your desk singing Schoolhouse Rock while wearing only a Tutu and cherry and lime flavored glow in the dark body paint with a Picasso drawn on the front and an Emily Dickens poem on the back?

            "No."

            "Oh, then what did you do?"

            "To get the compass I told my friends that you were in my room and needed it to get home. They came with me to see you and saw that you weren't here, so they think I made up the whole thing."

            "Well, that's your own fault. I'm not a display for you and your friends. You didn't have to tell them about me."

            "Okay, what else was I suppose to say?"

            "Say you just need the compass and that you would give it back latter. If they are truly your friends that would accept that."

            "I guess so. Either way here is the compass. I need to go down for lunch now. I hope you get to school on time. Good luck."

            "Well, thank you kind sir and as your not-quiet-fairy godmother remember to eat all of your veggies before they eat you." Then she is gone with a poof.

~*~

            By the time Harry got down to the Great Hall everyone knew about what had happened. You could say it was because the school had a natural knack for overhearing things or that the walls are thin, being an old castle and all, but it was most likely that the Weasley twins were making so much of a ruckus on the way up that no one could have possibly miss that something was up even if they couldn't understand a word they said.

            As Harry is sitting down a snake like voice bellows from behind him. "Ah! Harry, so this is your lady friend. Well, better watch out or I will surely steel her from you. I must say she is quite a looker. That is I can look through her." Everyone around bursts out laughing. "So, is it just that she is quiet or does she only talk to you?"

            "Stop picking on him! Maybe he did have a girl in he's room, but she go one whiff of you down the hall and bolted."

            "Oh, little Ron Weasley is standing up for Potter or are you acting nice so you can steel her away someday? We know you will never get a girl any other way." With that he walks back to the Slytherin table to eat.

            Ron sits back down. "So Harry why did you want the compass anyways?"

            "I told you it was for her."

            "Oh… Well maybe someone is trying to make you miserable and got a girl from one of the other houses to help."

            "No. She doesn't go to school here."

            "Maybe it was an illusion."

            "She was sitting on my book. She drooled on my bed."

            "Maybe…"

            "Maybe she was real, but it doesn't matter anymore because she is gone now. Back in America, going to school, living the life she lives when she is not hoping from bed to bed."

~*~

            In the next couple of days things got back to normal. Malfoy still mad fun of him a little, but it became old news fast. Anyways, to cheer up Harry, the Weasley twins charmed all of the toilet seats in Hogwarts to say 'Good day how may I be of service to you today' when anyone got an inch or two away. Yet Harry still couldn't get PJ out of his mind. Girls just don't pop up from half way around the world, ask for a compass and then leave. Not to mention the fact that the day after she disappeared there were fliers all around the school looking for a missing slice of chocolate cake and for anyone that had any knowledge of the missing slice to report to Dumbledore immediately. If only the fliers could fly better! Harry had already been pegged six times by dive-bombing fliers and Hermione has gotten two stuck in her hair.

~*~

            Two weeks later Harry had completely forgotten about PJ. With Quidditch practice and school work he had been swamped. He has also been having problems with finding his bed unmade and his books lying about. Maybe someone was really trying to make him miserable. If so, they were doing a very good job at it. He's been far too busy to even suspect anything, especially with Filch practically fallowing him where ever he goes.

Then the socks started to appear.

            Day one: One yellow, one blue.

            Day two: One green, one blue.

            Day three: Two blue, one with yellow stripes and the other plaid.

            Every pair of socks was mismatched. Not one in thirty-two pairs were the same. If it wasn't the color it was at least the fabric and it only got worse. Near the end some even had frills and those ones seemed to be paired with the oddest ones he ever saw. Every day when he got back from class there was a new pair nicely sitting on his bed.

            Day twenty-six: One purple with pink frills, the other three-foot long rainbow.

            Day thirty: The nicest little white sock with the cutest little frill and knitted balls he had ever seen paired up with a huge monster of the smelliest, crustiest sock he never imagined.

            That was the day he started hearing rumors. The count was fifty-three socks missing from all over the school. One was even an iron sock that Filch was keeping for misbehaving students and he was threatening to let the thief wear them for the rest of the year. That's when he knew he had to do something. If he was caught with all of these socks no amount of talking toilets could help him. He had to do something that night. No matter what it takes he had to get those socks out of his room. Right about the time he is planning it all out Hermione comes in from behind making him jump so high that his books scatter all the way down the hall.

            "Harry, I'm worried about you. Maybe you should hold of on quidditch this year. You seem so stressed out. You need a break. All of this work can't be good for you. Come on, your not like me. You can't handle all of that work and the game."

            "I'm okay there is nothing wrong. I can handle things." Harry couldn't help but squirm. He needed to get out of there fast. If she found out what was going on who knows what would happen.

            "Your acting like you up to something and I demand to know what it is."

            "I'm not up to anything! I'm just busy that's all."

            "Are you sure?" She gives him a look so crossed that he wished he could tell her, if it wasn't just to get rid of that stare, it would be to have someone to help him. But no, he remembered the last time he told her something and she turned her back on him. He wasn't going to get her involved this time. If she didn't need to know, she didn't have to tell her.

            "There is absolutely nothing going on."

~*~

The day is finally over and Harry goes straight to bed without even a glance at his friends in the common room. He would gather up the socks, use the invisibility cloak to sneak down stairs and leave the socks in the forbidden forest. That way either the creatures there will take care of them or Hagrid will find then and there will be no link to him.

That was exactly what he did. When everyone was asleep he snuck down with the socks. It was easy to get to the front door, but luck wasn't with him. Peeves had made a mess and Filch was right by the door cleaning it up. It seemed hopeless. How was he going to get Filch to leave? That's when it hit him. Rather hard too. Peeves was still about throwing things around and luckily he didn't notice the spoon hit Harry, otherwise Harry would be in for it. Without even thinking Harry picked up the spoon and throw it down the hall. The sound caught Filches ear and he want hurrying after. Then Harry bolted. All he had to do was slip through the door and he would be home free.

The door opens.

He closes it behind him.

A sigh of relief as he begins down the stairs.

KERSPLANG!

He trips over something on his way down. The socks fly everywhere, a mismatched rainbow of color. The last this he heard as he ran back through the opened door was "Peeves! You better not be making another mess!"

Without one bit of strength left in his body, he plops into his bed and with an oomf he realizes something else has also plopped onto his bed.

            "Konichiwa! Oh, wait. That would be Kunbanwa for you. You see I just got out of school, so you are probably just going to bed." She gives him a little matter-of-fact smile, as she still hasn't realized what she is sitting on.

            "How'd you guess? Who are you? And what are you doing on me?"

            "You don't remember me" Her face is stricken in horror. "How could you not remember me? ME! Me of all people. That's… That's… That's understandable even if it is mean. Hmmf. I was just returning to give you back your compass. See, I got one of my own now."  She holds up a little plastic compass at the end of a key chain. "And I also got this book of world maps, so I can find my way around better. See, see! This is where I live and this is about were we are. However, for the life of me I cannot find a map with this building on it. I just don't get it. Oh, and I also found all of the socks I got for you outside. You know stairs do make a good sleeping spot. So, I brought them back for you!"

            Harry begins to wonder if that sweet little smile is hiding pointy teeth

~*~

U


	3. Queen of Hallows Eve

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 3: Queen Hallows Eve

            "You are the one Leaving me socks?!" Harry no longer cared that he was being sat upon and all of his weariness seemed to go away as he realized who was sitting on him.

            "Well, yes. I thought you could use some socks. Most if the ones you have are old and have hole in them."

            "But most of the socks you gave me don't even fit."

            "But they're still socks."

            "… Wait a sec! What did you say earlier?"

            "About what?"

            "About the-"

            At that moment Ron stirred. "Harry what's going on over there? Some people are actually trying to sleep."

            As Ron reached to pull back the curtain, Harry got up with a burst (hearing an 'eep' in his wake) and tried to hide the socks, but, alas, he was to slow. "I'm sorry. You can go back to bed. It is nothing."

            Ron reaches down and grabs a sock. "Isn't this one of Fred's socks? And this one is mine. There is no way I can miss my mom's handy work and the big 'R' on the side. What are you doing with them? Were did these other socks come from?"

            "Ah… Well…"

            "Are you the one that has been taking the socks?"

            "No! Not at all! It was PJ. She thought I could use some more socks. She didn't mean any harm. I'm sure of it."

            Ron frowns. "PJ?"

            "Yeah, she is right here…" He looks around and low and behold PJ managed to disappear again. Not a trace of her, but the numerous socks that were all over the bed, damp from the front door steps.

            "Let me guess: She teleported away again?"

            "PJ!" Harry tries to call her. "This isn't funny! Please can you come back? Are you there?"

            "Hermione has been worried about your behavior. Fred and George have been trying to cheer you up. And I have been standing by your side with trust that you will tell me if there is something wrong, but now… I wont tell anyone, but you need to tell me what is going on."

            "I did! PJ gave me those socks. I didn't know what to do with them because so many people reported socks missing. I tried to dump them outside tonight, but she brought them back. Now I don't know what to do."

            "Please not PJ again. Hermione was right, there is no way a young witch can get into Hogwarts by teleportation. We looked it up."

            "But-"

            "If you are not going to tell me… I need to go to the bathroom. There is nothing here for me to see and there won't be when I get back. Good night Harry. See you in the morning." Ron gets up and leaves.

            "Why me?"

            Harry hears sniffing behind him and turns to see PJ climbing form out beneath the bed. "I was just truing to be nice for a new friend and you throw me off the bed. Then while I am searing in pain on the floor you refute my gift without even the decency to say it in my face. You were the one that tripped over me outside!" Her face contorts to express the deep hurt of being betrayed. Harry wished she could be a little less expressive. "You tried to throw away my gift without even consulting me. I was even going to teleport up to defend you, but it ended up that no one slept under your bed. Which is very peculiar. Most kids have something under there bed. Well, if you hate me so much, I will return the socks. So, GOOD BYE, meany. " 

            She teleports away with the socks and all is quite. A little while latter Ron returns and goes back to sleep. Harry is left alone in the dark wondering what he has done and will he ever see her again.

~*~

            The next day everyone who was missing a sock found it laying nicely on his or her face or chest (Some socks were deemed to smelly and there was threat of suffocating the owner.). Except for the iron sock that PJ kept for herself.

            Everyone was talking about it. Wondering what had happened and why they didn't wake up. Meanwhile, Ron was giving Harry curious looks, for he wouldn't have expected him to do something like that. However, Harry couldn't stop feeling bad. Even though he hardly knew her, it seemed as if he just hurt his best friend. She was so open and expressive to him. She trusted him. All she wanted to do was help.

And he hurt her. He tried to throw away her gift…

What is he thinking! She stole those socks. Some were taken from friends of his. Even if she was trying to help she should know better then to steel. She… She's just so innocent!

Days past and talk died down. The Weasley twins were still searching for the delinquent to teach them their secret, but only half-heartedly. Hallows eve was coming up and everyone was excited. It was rumored that they were going all out this year and to top it all everyone was looking forward to the costume contest.

Finally the night came and the students and staff piled into the Great Hall dressed up for the night's festivities. Fred and George dressed up as Filch and Ms. Norris, which got them many laughs and one evil stare. Hermione dressed as a famous witch she had been reading about and Ron dressed up as Dumbledore. The teachers also joined the fun. Dumbledore dressed up as a student and Ms. Sprout dressed up as a pumpkin.

The normal tables were gone and replaced by a snack bar, a variety of activities, and a Jack-o-Lantern bigger then Hagrid. The activities consisted of bobbing for apples, catch the piñata, find the invisible pumpkin, and pin the tail on the unicorn, along with many more games.

  Everyone was having a blast. The Weasleys had even pinned Harry down and dressed him up as a zombie. They even cast a spell to make it look like his skin was falling off. Then they dragged him to all of the games at least twice. Sometimes even more as he was pulled back and forth between friends.

That was when he saw it.

At first, when he was bobbing for apples, he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye. At that time he was actually starting to have fun because at first all he could think about was how PJ would love this place. So he shrugged it of as the Thing or something. Then as he was going to say hi to Hermione, he saw her talking to someone with a camping bag, a green sleeping bag, and he could just make out blonde hair.

PJ!

He rushed over wanting to say sorry for the other day, but by the time he got there, Hermione stood alone. "Hermoine! Were did she go?"

"Where did who go?"

"The girl you were talking to?"

"Oh her. I don't know. She headed off that away. I think she was going to play a game."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"About what? We talked a great deal. She's very nice. I think she is a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I know she isn't a Griffendor and she is far too energetic for a Slytherin. Do you know her?"

"Energetic is right. I got to go."

"Harry! Wha-"

Harry rushed off to the direction Hermione pointed, but now every piece of green fabric and every blonde head were catching his attention. All he knew was if he could find her, he could prove to the others that he was not crazy. Prove that there was really a girl teleporting into his bed. His head was spinning with all of the green and blonde, and then he heard her.

"I'm PJ. What's your name?"

That was she! But where? Where was the voice coming from.

"That's a riot! I love your costume. I'm defiantly going to vote for you. Harry will love it."

That voice! It sounds familiar, but he just can't remember. If he can figure it out, it would help him find her.

"Too bad your not a Slytherin. With your sense of humor you would fit right in."

MALFOY!

"You think? I do like snakes."

He has to get her away from Malfoy, but where are they?

"So what do you think of Potter?"

To the left?

"He's kind of nice, but he can make me so mad. Mad enough to dress him in a red cocktail dress, the highest heals I can find, 60' make-up, then braid his hair and suspend him by it from the ceiling."

Ow…

"Ha! That would be great!"

There! There they are! Harry pushes through a crowd of people conversing nearly looking like a mad man. Finally, he finds Malfoy… Malfoy… Only Malfoy! Where did she go?

"Oh, I see the Boy-who-lived is no longer quite as alive. How quaint."

"Malfoy, I have no time for you. Were did the girl you were talking with go?"

"What girl?"

"You know who."

"I have seen a lot of girls. There are so many to choose from."

"I'm talking about… Never mind." He turns back into the crowd not wanting to draw any attention.

Where could she have gone? Maybe he is going crazy. Its just stress, that's all. He only imagined her.

The rest of the night he tried to enjoy himself, but he couldn't stop thinking of her. Suddenly everything came back to him. There first encounter and how Hermione said it was impossible. The socks and Ron waking up, then she got mad and how he has been feeling bad ever since.

Finally it came time to announce the winner of the Costume Contest. Many students had their fingers crossed. The Slytherins seem to be crowding together snickering, but that is fairly normal for them.

Dumbledore stands up to address everyone. "Well, I see everyone is holding their breath in anticipation for the winners of the costume contest. A Totalus Petrifactionus spell couldn't do better. So, now that the votes are in and counted I will announce the winners. First, the winner of Most Creative is Trency Derens for the fur ball. That will be Five points to Hufflepuff. Next, the Most Humorous Costume is Fred and George's Filch and Ms. Norris. Ten points to Gryffindor for winning and minus ten from Gryffindor for making fun of a staff member. For Most Magical Costume Anella Meatsal for changing herself into a green goo. Five points to Ravenclaw.

"Finally what you have all been waiting for. The King and Queen of Hallows Eve. The best boy and girl costumes of the night… Drum role please. The King of Hallows Eve, seeming quiet popular with the Slytherins, is the not quite alive Zombie Harry Potter!"

Harry couldn't believe that he had won. He didn't even put the costume together. Not to mention he had never won a costume contest before, but then again he never entered one either. He walked up to Dumbledore for his prize and crown as Dombledore continued. There must have been better costumes then his? What about the thing? Or the Dragon.

"That will be fifty points to Gryffindor. And as his lovely Queen of Hallows Eve, while there is no name to go with this entry, the illusive PJ."

Harry's Jaw dropped and if his skin wasn't white already it surly would be. Everyone busted up laughing as and there was a big splash heard as no one came up to claim the crown.

"Now I know I saw that girl earlier. Where did she go? And what is everyone laughing about?"

Harry now understood. All of the Slytherins voted for him and PJ as a joke. She was there. Malfoy did talk to her. The only thing Harry could do was run as fast as he could through the halls, up the stairs, to the Gryffondor tower and his bed.

His bed. His only refuge. His curse. 

~*~

U


	4. Beds, Beds everywhere, but Harry has alr...

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 4: Beds, Beds Everywhere, But Harry Has Already Slept!

            It was the worst Halloween Harry had ever had. That was saying something considering before Hogwarts his Halloweens consisted of staying home and handing out candy that he was not aloud to eat. One year the Durslys even locked him in the bathroom for the night because he attempted to dress up. They chose the bathroom instead of under the stairs because they really wanted to punish him.

            He had never been humiliated like that. He had never had enough hope to be humiliated like that. At least before he expected it from his cousin.

            After awhile, Ron came up to comfort him. Ron tried his best but Harry just couldn't bring himself to talk. There is no way he will ever again convince himself that PJ is not real and until Ron sees her he will never believe. If this is really a plot by one of his enemies, he hopes never to meet them head on because they are defiantly succeeding on making him go insane.

But despite all of this he actually falls to sleep quite nicely.

One by one all of the other boys in his room wander in.

One by one they fall asleep.

Finally the last one is surly unconscious.

SPLAT!

A wet clump falls onto Harry as he wakes up to two bright green eyes and a hand over his lips.

"Shhhh. I've come to kidnap you and whisk you away to the land of milk and honey."

"PJ?"

"Four and only."

"Four?"

"PJ, me myself and I. Now let's get going."

"Wait, I got to introduce you to Ron."

"There is no time for that. They're waiting for us and he is sleeping quiet nicely."

"But you have to meet him."

"Some other time. If we wake him up, he will want to join us and if he joins us then I am going to have a hernia.  Teleporting myself a hundred times may be easy, but add one other and it gets a lil' heavy. Now Come on!" With no further warning, she grabs him and the room fades away.

Harry's body goes slightly numb and the room fades until it looks as if it was on a different plane of reality. It's almost like using Flow Powder, but without the spinning. Then with a woosh they go speeding away.

When they begin to slow down again they are in a completely deferent place. "Where are we?"

"Hmm… Nowhere until I find a place to land."

He had never seen a person whose face expressed so clearly what they were feeling as hers. Now he was stunned to see the face that was either insanely happy or terribly sad, serious. Deep in concentration they flew over the city until they settled down in a cardboard box and everything went back into focus.

"They moved it on me. I hate it when that happens because then I have to find a new spot."

"I thought you said you did this in your sleep."

"I do! And that's why I get lost. It is much different to try to get somewhere verses randomly teleporting. Now come on." She guides him out of the ally and passed a man eyeing them suspiciously before throwing away his alcohol. (This is why getting drunk is bad, you don't know whether that pink and purple elephant is real or not.)

"What happened to you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah! I saw you at the party."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He knows now that she is a very bad liar.

"And, why are you all wet?"

"Okay. Okay. I came to say that I forgive you and I got caught up in the fun. There were so many interesting people there. Like this one girl that I got into a debate about the origin of Halloween and this old guy that was dressed like you normally dress like, I had a rhyming contest with him. There was also this nice boy with blond hair that I talked to who couldn't stop laughing. I've never had so much fun! And I was so excited on winning the costume contest that I fell into the dunking for apples thing and teleported home. People there sure sleep in the oddest places. I just wish I could have gotten the crown."

"You weren't there for the end?"

"No, I had to dry out my things right away. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. You know you will catch a cold if you don't change into dry clothes."

"I know, but I thought I would show you what I do on Hallows Eve first." She gives him a big toothy smile as they walk into a building packed with people in pajamas. "Welcome to Seattle's one and only Pajama Rave!"

Dark multi-colored lights flashed everywhere on the pajama clad figures dancing, eating and playing pool. To the left and down some stairs a guy in flannel stands up at his table and waves them over. Two other people are sitting next to him; another guy dressed only in orange boxers and a girl in purple lingerie. PJ had to drag Harry over as he was stunned at the display of flesh.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to wait until everyone was asleep before I could sneak this one out. This is Harry Potter. Harry, the guy in flannel is Andrew, the topples wonder is Jud and the Zellos fanatic here is Jaime."

Andrew offers his hand. "So you're the knew addition to the insanity, are ya?"

"Um…well."

"PJ has a tendency to pick up weirdoes. I caught her rummaging through my fridge. She was having a craving for phish food ice cream craving and it just so happened that I had what she was looking for. It took a couple hundred fridges before she found me. I live in New York by the way."

Jaime gives Harry a big hug. "I saw her ability when she stopped by my corner of the street for a Tarot reading. I was the first one she ever picked up. We traveled everywhere together. Then I fell in love with Jud at first sight. So she let me drag him in on the fun."

Jud looks up from a plate of food. "They offered food so I came to find food and now I am eating food."

"Oh, cut that out." Jaime slaps him over the head. "So, Harry. Were did she nab you from. Me and Jud are from here."

"Well, I'm from England and I gave her a compass."

"Yeash. Give her a knickknack and she will give you the world."

PJ snaps to attention. "I resent that. It has to be shiny."

Everyone busts up laughing. Jaime gets a hold of herself. "Well, you one of us now. We are the only ones that keep in contact with PJ. Most people decide that they never saw her in the first place, but she decided to make friends with us for her own reasons. Oh, and there is also Rick. He is the one that is hosting this party. He is a DJ that is obsessed with are little PJ here. They met when PJ used her ability to sneak into a concert and landed right on top of him. Because I couldn't make it, she decided to drag him with rather then go alone."

They talked a little longer, and then PJ dragged him to the dance floor. The rest of the time was teaching him how to dance before returning to Hogwarts.

~*~

"Well this is your stop Harry. You can get off now or we can do something else, but decide fast because it hurts to stay here too long."

"Do you think we can talk for a little while?"

"Sure. I know just the spot." She takes them to the front door were he had tripped over her.

"I thought I should warn you about Draco."

"Who?

"The blond boy who laughed a lot."

"Oh, why?"

"He was laughing at you because everyone thinks I made you up to get attention. We won the contest because he got all of the other Slytherins to vote for us as a joke. That's all."

"But we still won."

"Only so he could humiliate me."

"So, we won. It is always best to look at the bright side of things. Sure he my have did it to humiliate you but you let yourself be humiliated. So, you should just hold up your chin and think positive. And if you just so happen to enacting your revenge while you are doing so…well that's his problem."

He didn't have to look at her face to tell that she was wearing a sly smile and mischievous eyes. "So, what do you propose we do?"

~*~

Normally he didn't go with his friends' plots and this was surly the worse. He didn't think even the twins would think of it, but then again the twins couldn't teleport like this. PJ picked the spot, one that no one could miss on the way to breakfast. She teleported him there, putting a chloroform clothe over his mouth when he seemed to be waking up. They then proceed to do everything they could think of to him; striped him of his night robe, doodled in permanent marker, put honey and whip cream all over his body (there was actually a purpose for this but they got carried away), pored a little warm water on him, PJ even went to get some panties to put over his head, then they toped it of with 'PJ was here' in bright green letters on his chest.

They were having a great time. It was hard to keep from laughing. Then they heard a cold voice from behind.

"Lil' girl and lil' boy,

              What is it that brings such joy?

              Out of bed and in the Hall,

  What would happen if I gave a lil' call?"

There floated Peeves with an evil grin on his face. Harry froze for a moment and then saw something he never thought possible as PJ spoke a riddle that even left Peeves awe struck.

"We are here as you are there,

  For mischief all so clear.

  I've seen you Joke,

  I've seen you play,

  Now would you really tattle

  And spoil the chaos we will bring today.

  Play your games.

  Sing your songs.

  But another chance like this will be to long.

Peeves did a backwards summersault in the air. Never had any child make so much sense to him. All he could do was float down and join in. Before they knew it, he was giving them tips and adding more to the overkill.

~*~

            Finally they were done and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

            "PJ what happens if someone finds him before everyone else comes down and wakes him up?"

            "Then he has to make it back up without being seen. Anyways, I have been exploring this place a great deal. It's just so fascinating. Do you know there is a dungeon below us? Either way the janitor has gone to bed, so the only one awake is Peeves. The first people to pass through this area is always a group of kids with a bunny on their robes, so he should really get a kick out of this."

            "Oh."

            "Harry before I teleport you back I was wondering what happened to all of the stuff I have been keeping under your bed?"

            "There's stuff under me bed."

            "Yeah, you weren't using it so I thought I would."

            "I don't look under my bed really."

            "Oh, that's odd. I wonder if you have a thief here or something. Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to show you this new trick I learned. Come over here." She takes hi to a picture of a sleeping Headmaster. "Now hold on." She teleports them the way she normally does to the entrance to the Tower. "Wasn't that great! Wait until I show the guys."

            "That's just how you normally teleport."

            "No it isn't. I've never teleported via pictures before. I didn't know you could. Now I can go to art Museums."

            Disturbed from her slumber the Fat Lady wakes up to two new students at her door. "Oh, dear where did you two come from? Good Morning (Yawn) Mr. Potter do you have the password?"

            "Ack! IT TALKS!"

            "Well of course I do. I'm not mute."

            "But, most pictures don't talk… That's so cool."

            This shocked Harry. "Aren't you used to this? You're a witch aren't you?"

            "…" Blank

            "Someone that uses majic?"

            "…" Her face lights up. "So that's why you have all of those cool books! You're a Wizard. It all makes sense now."

            It all made sense now to Harry too. No wonder she couldn't find Hogwarts on a map. "You're a Muggle,"

            "Yep!"

            "But you can use magic."

            "Funny how these things work. Oh, dear, look at the time. You need to get to bad and so do I. Don't worry ma'am I will take care of this." She grabs Harry and they both disappear into the picture. 

~*~

            A couple of days latter, just as Harry was about to get out of bed, He felt a tugging sensation before being hurled through space. He found himself in a room full of shamrocks and rainbows. PJ had rapped herself around him in an iron grip.

            "Fluffy. Fluffy. Fluffy."

            "PJ?"

            "Yes Dust Bunny-chan?"

            "Are you Okay?"

            "No Dust Bunny-chan."

            "Why?"

            "I got wet and I shrivel in the rain."

            "In other words you caught a cold?"

            "No Dust Bunny-chan, I'm quiet warm."

            "Do you think you could send me back?"

            "No Dust Bunny-chan."

            "Why?"

            "You're MY Dust Bunny-chan."

            At that moment he knew he was in for a long day as he was fully rested and being held by an unbreakable grip.

~*~

U


	5. Harry's day off

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 5: Harry's Day Off

Ron got out of bed and heard Harry doing the same, but by the time he was fully dressed Harry was still in bed. 

"Harry if you stay asleep much longer you will miss dinner!" He pulls back the curtain and finds it empty. "I could have sworn I heard Harry in here. Oh well, must have already gone down." 

Down in the common room Hermione spots Ron. "Ron, is Harry on his way down?" 

"No, he already left." 

"Good, then we can talk." They leave the common room and head on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"About Harry?" 

"Yes, have you noticed the way he has been acting?" 

"What do you mean? Isn't he always reclusive, disappearing in the night, and never telling us what is going on?" 

"Hardy har. That is what I want to talk to you about. He has always told us what's going on, but I think this PJ business is getting out of hand. Exceptionally with what happened three days ago." 

"Halloween was pretty weird." 

"Pretty weird? After what happened to him I could understand wanting revenge, but out of all the things that have happened he has never resorted to it. He practically lead us right to Malfoy—" 

"Yeah, but you can't deny that that wasn't hilarious. After all he has done to us he deserved that." 

"But who did it?" 

"Didn't Harry?" 

"He was sure acting like it, but how would he have been able to get to Malfoy when Malfoy was asleep in the Slytherin dormitory?" 

"Use the Invisibility Cloak." 

"But that wouldn't get him into the Slytherin tower if he didn't have the pass word and then he would have had to get Malfoy out without a sound. Could you imagine dragging him all the way from the dorms without getting caught?" 

"So he did leviosa and a sleeping spell." 

"Where would he have learned a sleeping spell? We haven't been taught that yet and neither of you work to learn spells ahead of time. Anyways I found this on the floor." She produces a rag from her pocket. 

"So it is a rag." 

"It has chloroform on it." 

"What's that?" 

"It's a chemical Muggles use like a sleep spell. However I don't see how Harry could have gotten it." 

"I don't know. Maybe Peeves helped him…" 

"Why would you say that? I don't think Peeves is capable of helping anyone if it is not helping them go insane." 

"It's just that I over heard him mumbling to himself a day ago about helping someone. He couldn't figure out why he did it." 

"Now that I think about it I heard something like that to. The all day after Halloween he was mumbling about it, but I heard it was a girl. " 

"Your not saying PJ did it are you?" 

"I don't know. It's not like Harry to make things like that up and it has caused him so many problems it is hard to believe he would keep it up if it were a lie. We should have been at least a little more accepting of the possibility even if it was merely for his own good. Look what has happened to our friendship because we didn't try to help him with what has going on." 

"Your right. In fact I told Harry I wouldn't tell anyone, but this goes further then pranks and absent nights. I caught Harry with a pile of socks, some of them where clearly the ones that my mother made for Fred, George and I. He said PJ stole them, so I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone if he got rid of them during the night. The next morning they were all with their owners. I don't know how he did it, but I guess you could say that that was when I turned my back on the possibility that PJ could actually exist." 

"Well then, maybe he is a kleptomaniac in his sleep." 

"A what?" 

"A kleptomaniac, someone that steels without knowing it. PJ could be a mental creation to explain what has been going on." 

Ron smiles. "But that wouldn't explain how he got into the other houses dorms without anyone noticing and getting the socks back so quickly?" 

"No, but is a possibility. Personally I think we should talk to Dumbledore. This is getting really—" 

"We can't do that! We don't want to get Harry suspended or something. He would hate us for it." 

"No, but he does need help." 

"We can help him!" Ron stops at the door to the Great Hall and turns to Hermione. 

"How can we do that? We have spent a forth of the year refusing to believe him about PJ and even though he is finally talking to us again, he won't speak a word about her and only gets this weird smile on his face whenever we talk about Halloween saying 'what's done is done.'" 

"Okay, how about we try to confront him today and if that does not work we will speak to Dumbledore. But nothing until we can get him alone. Half of the school already thinks he was the one that…ha… humiliated Malfoy and the other half think PJ actually exists." 

"Okay. Now we should better get to breakfast before it's over." 

"Sounds good to me!" 

~*~

At breakfast they didn't see Harry. They didn't see him at Transfigurations either. They tried to find him whenever they could between classes, but failed. By the time lunch ended they were positive that he wasn't going to go to class that day because all they had left was Potions with Slytherins and they were sure that if he showed up now there would have to be something wrong after missing all of his other classes. So they trudged onward to class hoping that they might be able to find him later at Hagrid's. 

"Well, dear me. It seems that our famous Mr. Potter has decided that it is below him to show up for class today. Twenty points from Gryffindor. I expect my students to be present for my class unless they give me a note from a staff member." Snape sneers at Ron and Hermione. 

"How can Harry give him a note when he isn't even here?" Ron mumbles to Hermione. 

Snape writes the day's potion ingredients down and sets the students off to work. As they started on their potion Ron and Hermione begin to hear snickering from the group of Slytherins behind them. 

"So Ron and Herm-o-niny is Harry spending quality time with his girl friend PJ? It's not good of him to miss class you know. Or does the Famous Potter think he is to good for grades? They should call him Pothead if you ask me." Malfoy sneers at them over his boiling caldron. 

Ron smiles back. "Don't worry. Harry is just helping PJ set up for the next night. You know he has two years of torture to pay you back for and PJ didn't like what you did to him on Halloween." 

"To think of it, she could probably pass as a Slytherin with all of the mean little tricks she knows. She has so many ideas that she can't wait to try them all out, each getting worse and worse as they go. Well, I hope you sleep well tonight, PJ's lil' play toy." Hermione added. 

For some reason Malfoy didn't talk to them for the rest of the class. When Potions was over they went straight to Hagrid's. Upon finding out that he hadn't seen Harry either there was only one thing left to do… 

~*~

"This is getting out of control! Filch said that he found this under there. I think it is about time to notify the authorities." Snape's voice could be clearly heard through McGonagall's office door. 

"I am sure that Albus has a good explanation on why he has refused to have anything done about it." McGonagall's voice had a hint of wary in it. 

"In fact I do. However, I am starting to believe your right. Before accusing him of being a thief I wanted to find out how he got his hands on the items in the first place, but I have yet to do so. The only possible explanation I can come up with is that he is getting outside help from that girl he keeps mentioning… what's her name?" 

"PJ?" 

"Yes, that's it. But she is not a student. Nor can I find her listed as a witch and I have checked everywhere. Not to mention she is said to be a young witch which brings up the question on how she has been getting in here and the dorms without being noticed." 

"Couldn't she be getting through one of the secret passageways?" 

"Yes, but I would think it would be a little hard to do that if she doesn't exist, now would it?" 

"Well, if she is helping him then she must exist." Distaste drips from Snape's words. 

"That is what worries me. It is not unknown for Harry to be in mortal danger, so this could be the latest attempt by Voldemort." 

"Aren't you taking this a little too far? Clearly the boy is disturbed. He is probably just making the girl up to hide his actions and using the dark arts to get around us." 

"Either way we need to face him sooner or latter and let him. Maybe he can give us some insight." McGonagall offers. 

Right then Ron loses his balance and pushes the door open the rest of the way surprising both parties. 

Hermione straightens in response to the staring teachers. "Excuse us, but we were wondering if you have seen Harry?" 

Snape smiles. "No, but next time you wish to interrupted a private conversation you might like to see if he is in detention." 

"Snape!" McGonagall glares at him. "I'm sorry that we can't help you, but do you think you could answer a question for us?" 

"Sure." Ron and Hermione squeak. 

"Have you noticed anything peculiar with Mr. Potter lately?" 

"No, other then him being overly busy with school work, there has been nothing wrong." 

"Oh, I see. Thank you. Now you better be off on your way, it's almost dinner time." 

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." 

~*~

Meanwhile, Harry finally broke PJ's death grip and dashed to the door to find it locked via key. Five hours latter, two bags of keys from what is surely PJ's key collection from around the world and some time spent passed out after he found out that the right key had been around PJ's neck the whole time, he finally got out the door. He nearly even got to the front door fully intent of finding his way to class when he remembered that PJ lives in the U.S.A. All that he had left to do was to go into the kitchen and make a bowl of chicken noodle soup and hope she would be better before the next day's classes. 

~*~

U


	6. Return to bed

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 6: Return to Bed

            Harry did all he could for PJ until her parents and three brothers came home. From four to midnight he sat in her room not wanting them to see him. Only once did anyone even acknowledge her existence and that was only to ask why she didn't go to school. They didn't even open the door or see if she was telling the truth. They had no idea that she had stayed in bed all day with a fever of one hundred and four. Harry had to put her in a bath of cold water until her temperature went down enough for her to get out and change into dry pajamas. He had to turn around then because she was so out of it as to change right in front of him, next moment she had knocked out right back into bed. Finally, by midnight, she woke up.

            "Harry, is that you?" PJ squints at him.

            "Yes."

            "Are you sure? That hair makes you look like a dust bunny."

            "Yes I am. You brought me here this morning."

            "I did?"

            "Yes. You got sick from staying in those wet clothes Halloween night and teleported me here."

            "Oh…"

            "Do you think you can send me back? I don't think you need my help anymore and class should be starting soon."

            "You look tired."

            "I have been up for Twenty-four hours taking care of you."

            "Why don't you sleep?"

            "I would miss school."

            "But you don't want to get sick?"

            "They are probably worried about me."

            "Okay. I will try my best, but I think I am still suffering from delusions."

            "Maybe you should see a doctor?"

            "If I did that my father would kill me. We don't have enough money for that. Anyways I can survive."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yep! Now lets go Dust Bunny-chan." With that, she grabs him and they are flying through air. First they go north, then she takes him slowly back down, a little bit to the east, then bolt at break neck speed west. For a while they hover high over Britain. She dives them towards Wales before he could correct her and bolts back up afterwards. Before she could send them off into another direction he gets her attention.

            "PJ, Hogwarts is right down there." He points down to a dot on the island.

            "But that's rubble."

            "You're just suffering from those delusions. It's right there." The air begins to get hard to breath and his body feels like it is going to collapse. He could see that PJ was feeling the same as her grip begin to loosen and he did not want to see what would happen if she let go. "Please…(gasp) right there. That's all."

            She takes them down slowly in a daze. "I feel like I do when I have stayed on the astroplanes to long, is that because I am sick?"

            "N…n…no." The pain was becoming unbearable. He couldn't see how she could still talk. That's when they drop. She drops them right down into a tree in the Forbidden Forest, next to a bird's nest. "PJ! Ar…are you alright?"

            "…Tehe…I'm okay dokey as soon as I stop spinning or the world catches up to me."

            "Let me take you to the hospital wing." He carefully moves towards her.

            "Nope. Nope. You get to class. Class good. Me go. When done see you. 'Kay, 'kay. Bye." PJ chirps dazed and disappear.

            With that Harry quickly gets out of the tree figuring that she wont be coming back and hoping that, wherever she has gone, it is safe. Carefully, he picks his way through the forest and up to Hogwarts. It was eight o'clock, most of the students were in the Great Hall having breakfast, but there were still a couple in the halls. He couldn't help but wish for his invisibility cloak, or even better yet his robes. All he was wearing was his night robe and he didn't want to get caught like that.

He dodges a couple of students. Almost there, he just had to get to the stares. That's when he heard it.

"Professor Snape, may I ask you a question?"

"Make it fast, I'm late for breakfast."

"I'm sorry professor, but I was wondering about yesterdays assignment…"

NO! If Snape caught him like this he might as well be dead. It was worse then if Malfoy caught him. At least with Malfoy he didn't have to worry about him taking him straight to Dumbledore especially if it is in front of the whole school. What is that Muggle concept? Karma? Maybe he shouldn't have done that to Malfoy. He started to hear footsteps heading his way. All of his body was frozen. Then they were gone. He slowly peeked around the corner to see if Snape was still there.

No one. Harry let out a sigh on relief and bolted up the stairs.

SMACK!

            He found himself tangled with two other bodies on the floor.

            "OW" A familiar female voice exclaimed.

            "Can't you watch were you are going?" Ron stood up and then realized whom he was talking to. "HARRY?"

            "Is there anyone else in the common room?" Harry blurted out.

            "No."

            "Great." Harry bolted through the still open door to the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione pursued.

            "Harry, what is going on?" Hermione inquired. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick."

            "Please don't mention that word. I've spent the last twenty-four hours taking care of a sick PJ because she wouldn't change into dry clothes on Halloween. With any luck, I won't catch it." He closes the door to the boy's dorm and in seconds he's out again fully dressed.

            "What?" Hermione stands stunned.

            "Oh, yeah. You don't believe in her. Sorry, but I don't have any other explanation and I am starving." He hurries past her and into the hall.

            They reach the Great Hall without anything further and sat down for breakfast. Immediately Dumbledore stands up. "Excuse me for interrupting your meal." The room goes silent. "I regret to inform you that the nine o'clock Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, and Charms class will be canceled this morning, but will be reassuming tomorrow." There were a couple of cheers, but Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry in horror.

            Harry looked between the two. "What?"

            "Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed. "Your in big trouble now."

            Harry understood. After disappearing for a whole day there was no way that he could just go on as if nothing had happened. When they got up to leave their suspicion was confirmed. Not only did Professor McGonagall ask Harry to come with her, but she asked Ron and Hermione as well. She took them to a small room, Filch was there and the teachers of the said classes were waiting, even Dumbledore.

            Dumbledore looks at Harry sadly. "I hear you were absent yesterday Harry."

            "Yes, sir." Harry swallowed hard.

            "I have been hearing many things lately. Might you know what they are?"

            "No, sir."

            "That's a lie!" Filch glares at Harry. "Ever since school started you have been hording things under you bed. The House elves have told me everything."

            "What?" All three students gaped in disbelief.

            Dumbledore spoke again. "Ever since the beginning of school the house elves have been finding items that belong to all of the teachers present, under your bed."

            "It can't be…" Harry protested.

            "That is what I thought. That is why I have not said anything sooner. I wished to find out how it was being done before I took heed to the accusations, but I have yet to do so. Do you think you could tell me how things have been getting under your bed, Mr. Potter?"

            "PJ."

            "Oh, this is ludicrous! He is clearly a thief and a liar!" Snape growls. "That girl is does not exist. She is just a creation so he can get away with these horrendous acts. All he wants is attention."

            "Harry, could you tell us about PJ?" Dumbledore sooths.

            "Well, I met her on the first day of school. She teleported onto my bed—"

            "Humph." Snape crossed his arms. "There you go! Sure proof that she is just the fantasy of a poor young boy at the beginning of puberty."

            "He is not!" Hermione cries out.

            "Then if he is telling the truth, MISS Granger, tell me how she 'teleported' into Hogwarts?"

            "… Well according to 'Hogwarts, a History' there is no way… but that can't be true."

            Snape smiles at her. "Are you saying that a _book_ can not be true?"

            "Well…"

            "She teleports via bed… maybe it's a loop hole?" Ron blurted.

            "Teleports via bed?" Snape raises an eyebrow. "And I suppose she likes to visit all of the young boys or is Harry her fancy?"

            "STOP MAKING FUN OF HER!" Snape had really gotten him this time. She's just far to innocent for anything like he was suggesting. "She's just a poor Muggle who has an ability she can't control. She didn't mean to teleport into my bed. She was lost. She's not evil and cold hearted like you. She is sweet and innocent. She's never meant any harm even if she is the one who stole the stuff under my bed. She has a worse family then mine. At least mine made sure I was alive in the morning. I spent all day with her yesterday."

            "Calm down Mr. Potter, and I suggest you, Professor Snape get a hold of yourself. I am sure that the girl in question would be quite offended if she is indeed real. You say she is a Muggle?"

            Harry clears his throat. "She couldn't see Hogwarts, she had never seen a moving picture, and she thought my school books were fiction. She didn't even figure out why until she met the fat lady on the way back… from, well, a party that she took me to after everyone want to bed on Halloween. She says she met you that night."

            "Was she the Riddle girl? Short blond hair and all in green?"

            "Yes."

            "Then can you tell me how she could have missed all of the magical effects before hand?"

            "Well, she's kind of slow on things like that…"

            Snape scoffs. "How convenient. I'm sorry, but I am a busy man and I am not one for such foolishness. The fact is that he has no proof of this girl existing and even his friends didn't believe him until what appears to be recently. I must say Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, you should really watch yourselves when talking in the halls, one might over hear you. The only fact is that the stolen items were found under his bed. Even if this girl exists, however implausible, he could just be using her to steel, get revenge, and sneak around at night. Either way I expect retribution for what has happened. I would suggest expelling him and notifying the authorities, but I know that is unfavorable to some, so I will at least demand detention with me for the rest of the year. Now good day to you all." Snape storms out of the room.

            After that Harry was able to tell Dumbledore everything about PJ without interruptions. Dumbledore did not sound pleased and informed Harry that if he did not have proof that she existed by the end on the week, Harry would be put under Veritassium (A truth potion). He also suggested that Harry be wary of her because she may be trying to lead him into mortal danger, for his story was a little hard to believe. It may not have been a cheery occasion, but at least he had his friends back. They stuck up for him and were determined to help him prove his innocence.

~*~

            Meanwhile, Snape was returning to his room for some papers he forgot. He walked in and froze. There, on the bed, was a girl with short bond hair green eyes and wearing green pajamas.

            PJ smiled at him. "Well, I guess I just couldn't make it back home on my own Dust Bunny-chan. Hehe. So, I thought I would stay for a while. That's okay, isn't it, Dust Bunny-chan?"

            "Dust Bunny-chan?"

            "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot you didn't like being called that… and I hope you don't mind me reading your books, I know it has been somewhat odd between us but I really like you and maybe we could do something you like sometimes. Like make potions! I've read every single book you have even your new ones here. Right now I'm reading about Polymorph one and they sound neet. So, does that sound good, Harry?"

            "You think I'm Harry? Does this really look like a students quarters to you?"

            "Huh?" She looks a round. "Oh, dear! I'm sorry, I thought this was Harry's room and you also look like a Dust Bunny."

            "This looks nothing like Mr. Potter's room and I look Nothing like Mr. Potter. You are clearly delusional!"

            "How'd you know?"

            "My GOD Your Thick!" Snape just couldn't hold in is anger any longer.

            "Well I have to be sturdy to handle traveling through the astroplanes. I'm sorry I will go." She disappears. She reappears. "Oops… Here's your book back. BUBYEEE." Then she is gone.

~*~

U


	7. Night! Night!

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 7: Night! Night!

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in their common room.

Snape is about to storm back off to Dumbledore' office.

Dumbledore is sill in his office.

            PJ is traveling through the school.

            And one more player in this game of life is one their way to the dungeons. 

~*~

Harry goes to get his Firebolt from his room for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. In seconds he is charging back down with a note in his fist. "We've got to go! We don't have much time." He grabs Hermione by the arm and heads out the door.

"What's wrong?" Ron trails behind.

"Read this." Harry hands them the note.

Hermione reads it out loud. "Dear Pothead, I have your broom and unless you come to the dungeons right now, it will be forever lost to you at the start of the game. Just fallow the glow-in-the-dark paint you left under your bed."

Ron tore it from her hands. "That's impossible! How could a person get into the Gryffindor common room and out without anyone seeing? Surely no Gryffindor would have done it."

Harry wasn't sure at first, but then it hit him when they had gotten down to the dungeons and used a spell to act as a black light. On one wall there was a chain of smileys and flowers. "PJ! Only she knows everything that she put under my bed and she would know where I keep my broom too."

"So she is evil!"

"I don't know." Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't quite believe that PJ had double-crossed him. With that they continued down in silence, into the catacombs of the dungeon.

~*~

            Snape storms off to Dumbledore's office, just missing the three students rushing down. He didn't want to admit that Harry was telling the truth, but then again Harry still could be using her. He swings open Dumbledore's door. "Sir! I think I have found our problem."

            Dumbledore looks up from some papers. "Which problem?"

            "PJ." He said in disgust.

            "Oh, she's here?"

            "She was just in my room going through my belongings before she disappeared again. Now that we know she exists we must stop her. There is no telling what her and Potter have been doing."

~*~

            PJ stops to get something to eat and then heads off to Harry's real room. It's truly a shame that when bed to bed teleporting you can only see those who are sleeping or are in places where she can teleport in because she passed right through Harry as she was going to the room he left only moments before. 

~*~

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly navigated through catacombs with their wands drawn. The paint leads them through a secret passageway into a place that they were positive no student was meant to go. After a while they came to a dead end. It was in a danker stretch of tunnels deep under the castle, they even thought they heard running water. The dead end seemed hollowed out and slimy, but in the center was a single candle sitting next to Harry's broom.

            "There it is!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Shh." Hermione scorned. "Where is the person who took it? It doesn't make sense for them to just leave it here."

            They slowly made their way to the broom as they watched for its kidnaper. Then it hits and Hermione goes down first petrified. Harry lunges for the broom as he hears the words 'Accio Firebolt' as it flies out of his reach and back to the entrance.

            "Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted in the direction of the attack, but missed his target, as he had to dodge the Firebolt.

            "Stupefy!" the shadow at the edge of the light said as Ron fell down unconscious. "Well, well, there go all of your friends and I do suggest you throw your wand to me. You are in no condition to duel on the floor. That is unless you sick you little invisible friend on me, but for some odd reason I don't think that will be happening." The figure stepped into the light.

            "MALFOY!" Harry didn't get it. How would Malfoy have been able to get into his room? Then it all dawned on him. Malfoy had been making fun of him and PJ from the start. He had even set up the thing on Halloween. Sure there was what Harry and PJ did to him afterwards, but the only explanation of how he got the Firebolt is if he got it from PJ. Does Malfoy really hate him enough to go through that humiliation or did PJ do it on her own for fun?

            "Yes, do you really think that I would let you get away with that humiliation? What did you do? Get Peeves to help you?" Malfoy replies sarcastically.

            "Actually, yes."

            "Now I know your full of bullshit. How in the world would a Gryffindor like you get the help of a Poltergeist that Dumbledore can't even control? Now throw me the wand or do you want me to take it?" 

            Harry didn't feel like letting Malfoy get a hold of his wand at the moment, so he did the only thing he could do. "Expelliarmus."

            Malfoy dodges and sends an Expelliarmus right back.

            Harry tries to roll out of the way, but find himself hit down hard on the floor and his wand in Malfoy's hand.

"Now Potter, you are at my mercy and considering I have very little I suggest you do what I say without hesitation. Is that clear or should I practice with one of your friends first?" 

Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes."

~*~

Dumbledore thought over the news that Snape had just brought him. "It would be a shame to cancel the Quidditch match today so close to it starting. The students should be heading out right now… Get together the Heads of the Houses while I finish some things here. The game will continue while we search for the girl. Have McGonagall talk to Harry before the game starts and see if he can give us any insight on where we might find her."

"Right away." With that Snape left in a wave if robes.

~*~

Meanwhile, PJ was curled up eating on Harry's bed as she waited for him to return. When PJ was done eating she began to worry about were Harry had gone and if something bad had happened to him. Thus she went off to visit another one of her favorite places in Hogwarts so she could forget about such worries that are most likely figments of her imagination.

~*~

"Let's have a little fun." Malfoy smiled wickedly. "Dance and sing for me." He cast a spell on Harry to make him tap-dance and sing 'Jeepers Creepers'.

Harry couldn't help himself and hoped that someone noticed he was gone and would come looking for him soon:

"I don't care what the weather man says,  
When the weatherman says it's raining,  
You'll never hear me complaining, I'm certain  
the sun will shine, I don't care how the weather  
vane points,  
When the weather vane points to gloomy,  
It's gotta be sunny to me, when your eyes look  
into mine;  
Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those peepers?  
Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those eyes?  
Gosh all git up! How'd they get so lit up?  
Gosh all git up! How'd they get that size?  
Golly gee! When you turn those heaters on,  
Woe is me!  
Got to get my cheaters on, Jeepers Creepers!  
Where'd ya get those peepers? On! Those weepers!  
How they hypnotize!  
Where'd ya get those eyes?"

~*~

Dumbledore began to quickly put away the papers that he was working on so he could head out and help Snape and the others. However, he was not quick enough to miss what he was about to go searching for.

PJ appeared right in front of Fawkes with her back facing Dumbledore. "Hello pretty Feathers. How are you today?"

Fawkes seemed quite happy to see her as she produced a small treat out of her pocket and let her pet him.

"There you go, as I promised, I came back with more treats. Unfortunately I don't have anymore because I honestly wasn't planning to come back today, but to make up for it I will also come back tomorrow like I planed with even more treats."

"So it is you who have been fattening up my phoenix." Dumbledore said in his calm and friendly manner.

PJ swiveled around. "Santa Claws?"

"No my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school Hogwarts. I believe we met at Halloween."

"Oh, yes, the student. Sorry, I'm still a little sick. What are you doing in Feather's room?"

"This is also my office."

"Oh no!" PJ gasps. "Not again, I'm really sorry to interrupted you. Stupid me, first I get the wrong room and now I forget to look before I leap and interrupted you in what must be important work"

Dumbledore gives a small smile at her reaction; she was quite a cute girl. "Do not worry your self. I was just about to –"

"Do something very important I'm sure. Please forgive me for my rudeness. I will leave right away. I have other friends here to visit." She hastily disappeared again.

~*~

After a while Malfoy laughing, he canceled the spell. "Now I want you to get on your knees."

Harry was panting heavily. He had never tap-danced before and definitely nothing like what he was just made to do. "…"

"Oh, do you want me to do something to one of your friends? Accio wands. Finite Incantatem. Ennervate." With that Hermione unpetrified and Ron work up after their wands where safely in Draco's hand. "Now let me see… What should I have you do?… I got it. Weasley unless you want to me to practice some of the more nastier curses on you, I suggest you kiss Harry."

"No way you're getting me to do that!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd rather have slugs spewing from my mouth again."

"Good idea." He cast the spell at Hermione and she dodges just to get hit be another one as she begins to hack up slugs.

"You bustard!" Ron rushes forward only to back up again when Malfoy's wand is back on him.

"Now, now, I don't think you should be doing that. I warned you that I don't like it when people don't do what I ask them to. If you kiss Harry and make it look good, I will do the counter curse."

"But there isn't one. Hagrid said so last year."

"Fool, you actually listened to a stupid oaf like him? Now come on or I will do something worse to her."

Ron didn't want to see Hermione hit again and Harry was still fairly exhausted, so before Harry could object Ron dipped him so that Malfoy could see the kiss. A stunned Harry fell to the floor.

Malfoy broke up laughing.

"Now undo the cures like you said you would."

"No I don't think that's good enough. That had no feeling in it at all." Malfoy smiled satisfactory.

"THAT'S NO FAIR!" A voice extends from behind Malfoy

Malfoy quickly backs himself to the wall as not to be caught from behind nor attacked by his prey. "Whose there?"

PJ appears. "I come to visit my friend Fido and I find you hurting my friend Harry."

"How long were you standing back there?"

"Since 'if you kiss Harry and make it look good, I will do the counter curse.' I only stayed back to see them kiss. It wouldn't have been fair to Hermione going through all of that eweness without seeing that."

"I see you have no wand on you so I suggest you get over with them."

"What does having a wand have to do with it?"

"This," Malfoy casts a cures at her but it goes right through, "What? you're a ghost?" 

"No, silly I'm PJ."

"So PJ is a ghost or are you a poltergeist?"

"Why do you say that? I'm just as living as you."

"I am fairly sure that the only way for a person such as yourself to be incorporeal is if you were dead."

"Oh! You mean the fact that your spell went through me. No, you have it all wrong. I'm projecting myself from the astreoplains so that when Scales comes he won't accidentally step on me or hurt me when we are playing. Fido really likes playing tag. We play all the time, but I can only stay like this ten twenty minutes at top."

"Who is Fido, this isn't the type of place I would expect to find a dog, or at least not a living one?"

There is a crash in the background and the sound of something big moving towards them and PJ smiles. "No silly. Fido is a Phytosaur or at least I think. This is his den." Right behind appears a dragon that really would look like a Phytosaur if it wasn't fifteen feet tall and who knows how long. She looks up, "isn't he absolutely adorable? And to think he has been left down here all alone for who knows how long."

Malfoy stood wide-eyed. "Th… That's no dinosaur. That's… That's a dragon you idiot."

At that Fido lets out a hiss.

PJ looks sad. "I don't think he liked you calling me that."

Hermione belches out some slugs. "Now we have no way out what are we going to do?"

Fido spits a stream of liquid through PJ straight at Harry and Ron. They barely dodge in time as the acid begins to eat away it ground.

"No, no, Fido! Their friends, don't hurt them." PJ tries to calm down Fido as much as she can, but in vane. The next moment Fido snapped at Malfoy, barely missing as PJ pulled Malfoy onto the astreoplains with her.

"PJ!" Harry was on the other side of Fido along with Hermione and Ron, unable to see what just happened. Fido turned to them and was preparing to shoot another stream of acid. Then, before they knew it, they too were on the astreoplains with her and Malfoy, who was feeling really sick from being pulled in so abruptly. "PJ your worse then Hagrid. Now get us out of here."

"Righty roo." PJ teleports them back into Dumbledore's office. "'Ello, I found him." Then she collapses from the strain of caring so many people at once.

In the end Harry's occupation as a student and his sanity is saved as no one can refute PJ's existence any longer. As for PJ, she is sent to a place in the United States to be studied along with taught how to use her ability and become a witch.

From the Author: I hope you enjoyed this story. If you wish to read more, I have an original story called 'Me, Myself and I' that is about a two girls (I and Me) who find a magical pop dispenser and become super heroes. I am also working on two more Harry Potter stories. One is a long series that I have already started to put up called 'Fabrications of the Mind' and the other is a short story that I hope to have up soon called 'One night in Hogwarts'.


End file.
